Antes de los Nuevos Taisho
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Kagome regresa a la época feudal pero por cosas del destino ella viaja más de 1000 años al pasado haciendo así que la vida de nuestra querida sacerdotisa cambie completamente. #TogAome
1. Prólogo

El nombre de esta historia fue gracias a Valentina Riu

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Prólogo**

Terminaba de alistar su enorme mochila amarilla para regresar con sus amigos al otro lado del pozo, había prometido regresar ese día. Feliz entró al baño se ducharía rápido para después despedirse de su familia.

— ¡Cuidate! -Ordenó su madre mientras le abrazaba.  
— Hija ten esta escama de dragón te traerá buena suerte. -su abuelo se despidió de ella y sin dudarlo guardo la escama del dragón en su enorme mochila.

La chica sonrió por última vez a su familia antes de saltar dentro del pozo.

Al instante fue envuelta por la luz púrpura del pozo transportándola así hasta la otra época.

— Inuyasha. -llamó ella para que le ayudara a salir pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Al salir del devorador de huesos se le hizo extraño que su amigo orejas de perro no la estuviera esperando. Camino en dirección hacia la aldea y al pasar al lado del árbol sagrado la marca donde alguna vez estuvo sellado su amigo no estaba.

"Algo anda mal" -se dijo mentalmente.

Continuó caminando hasta la aldea para su sorpresa la aldea no estaba. No había rastros de que alguna vez hubiera existido.

— ¡¿Qué mierda pasó?! -gritó enojada mirando el cielo.

Se adentro en el bosque buscaría una cueva para pasar la noche ahí. Recolectaba trozos de ramas para usarlos en una fogata cuando un quejido la sacó de su ensimismado.

La curiosidad le ganó y con su arco en mano y el carcaj lleno de flechas fue a buscar el dueño de aquel quejido.

Al encontrarlo no cabía en su sorpresa frente a ella estaba el demonio más poderoso de todos, muriendo, sin dudarlo se acercó a ayudarle, si no lo hacía seguro moriría rápido, agachándose como pudo le quitó su enorme armadura comenzando a vendar y limpiar cada una de sus heridas, unas incluso tuvo que cocerlas de lo profundas que eran.

"¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado?" -se preguntaba una y otra vez la azabache mientras llevaba sobre sus hombros al gran demonio hasta encontrar una cueva.

Esa noche Kagome la pasó cuidando del gran demonio, cada que le escuchaba quejarse del dolor le daba un té para tranquilizarlo y finalmente el sueño la venció quedándose dormida al lado de él.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaban, tres para ser exactos, y él poderoso demonio no despertaba, sus heridas estaban casi en su totalidad curadas unas incluso ya habían desaparecido, eso para ella era un alivio, sin duda le había salvado la vida.

— Ah. -se escuchó un quejido de dolor.

— No se levante, puede hacerle daño a sus heridas.

El gran demonio se giró y miró a la chica a su lado—. ¿Quien eres? -preguntó extrañado.

La chica frente a él sonrió con ternura y se aproximó al poderoso demonio.

— Soy Kagome Higurashi y usted es Inu No Taisho ¿Verdad?

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Estoy experimentando con esta nueva pareja que también me gusta muchísimo espero que también llegue a agradarles.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	2. 1

El nombre de esta historia fue gracias a ValentinaRui

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **1**

El gran demonio miraba a la chica al frente intentando recordar si le conocía pero no lo lograba, la azabache vestía muy indecente para él, no era normal mirar a una mujer enseñar mucho sus piernas, eso era clara señal de insinuación.

— ¿De donde vienes? -preguntó con desconfianza.

— Soy una sacerdotisa y he viajado desde muy lejos. -explicó ella.

— Si eres una sacerdotisa, ¿porque me has ayudado? Somos enemigos por naturaleza. -expresó el con algo de confusión.

Ella sonrió antes de contestarle—. Yo soy distinta a todas las demás sacerdotisas.

Él alzó una ceja en señal de duda.

— Mire general, yo sé que usted no es malo y, por lo tanto yo no tengo porque hacerle daño. -explicó con simpleza ella.

El gran general sonrió, la chica había ganado un punto a su favor.

— Eres una muchacha muy noble. -alagó.

— ¿Por qué estaba herido? -preguntó ella cambiando de manera brusca el tema.

El poderoso demonio agachó la mirada no quería recordar aquello.

— He salvado la vida de mi segundo hijo. -fue su respuesta a lo que la azabache abrió sus ojos como platos dejando así evidente su sorpresa.

— Pues ahora debería regresar con su familia. -habló girándose para quedar de espaldas al general.

"¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntaba ella una y otra vez.

El general siguió atento cada movimiento que realizó la chica—. Por el momento me quedaré lejos de ellos.

Esa respuesta extraño a Kagome haciendo que girara a verlo.

— Ahora que nos conocemos mejor, ¿podrías contarme más sobre tí?

Kagome lo pensó unos segundos y luego sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

— Todo.

Kagome suspiró—. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tengo diecisiete años y soy una miko y la guardiana de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus.

El hombre frente a ella la miraba procesando cada palabra ahora sabía porque su aura era tan poderosa, ella era la legendaria miko guardiana de la poderosa joya.

— ¿Porque vistes así?

A pesar de haberle confiado muchas cosas había omitido el hecho de que venía del futuro.

— De donde vengo las mujeres visten de esta manera. -explicó.

El general sonrió algo de esa chica le atraía pero no lograba descifrar que era.

— Pues aquí esas ropas son clara señal de insinuación o de mujeres salidas de un harem. -trató de explicarle el porqué de su extrañeza al verla vestir tal ropa.

— Es verdad con el apuro de salvarle la vida me olvide de quitarme esto. -caminó hasta su mochila sacando un kimono que su madre le había regalado al cumplir los diecisiete.

— Eres una joven llena de sorpresas.

Kagome le sonrió con ternura.

— Iré a tomar un baño hay un manantial a tan solo unos minutos de aquí. -avisó a lo que el platinado asintió.

— Sería una molestia si te acompaño?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la azabache, no esperaba esto del yokai.

— No me malinterpretes yo no miraré solo estaré ahí por si ocurre algo.

La chica más tranquila asintió sabía por aprendizaje propio que los Inus eran testarudos y no aceptaban un "no" como respuesta.

.

.

.

— No sé porque de donde vienes usan ropas tan feas, si esa que traes te hace lucir más hermosa.

— Hay General Taisho qué ocurrencias tiene. -ella negaba mientras se reía por las palabras del albino.

— Yo solo digo la verdad. -continuó él mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Ambos se miraron y rieron.

" **Esta mujer me atrae** " - habló de repente la bestia del mayor haciendo que su risa parara.

"¿Qué haces tú despierto?" -inquirió con molestia.

" **Ella es la indicada, ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?** "

"Ni siquiera la conocemos bien"

" **Pero para eso hay mucho tiempo** " -fue lo último que dijo su bestia para después dormir de nuevo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien General? -preguntó Kagome preocupada.

— Perfecto Kagome. -contestó haciéndola sonreír.

Kagome le miró con detenimiento para después salir corriendo—. ¡No me alcanza! -gritó cual niña.

El Inu la miró divertido—. ¡Vuelve aquí! -corrió tras de ella.

Kagome corría entre los árboles sabía que el platinado la estaba siguiendo podía sentirlo detrás de ella, cada que podía intentaba aumentar su velocidad, iba riendo feliz disfrutando de aquel juego que tenía con el yokai.

Por fin la había alcanzado, él se encontraba sobre ella ambos reían divertidos, ambos se pusieron de pie sacudian sus ropas.

Iban caminando de regreso a la cueva ambos platicaban animadamente sobre cosas triviales que les habían sucedido a ambos. Una vez dentro de la cueva ella preparó la cena y se sentaron uno frente al otro a comer.

— Tus hijos no se parecen en nada a tí. -susurró Kagome para ella misma pero él la escuchó perfectamente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso los conoces? —inquirió con extrañeza—, ¿De donde vienes en realidad Kagome?

Esta vez sí había metido la pata, se acababa de meter en un serio problema.

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **¿Ahora que hará Kagome?**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus sugerencias y si encuentran algún error hacérmelo saber.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	3. 2

El nombre de esta historia fue gracias a ValentinaRui

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **2**

Kagome estaba en un grave problema se había echado de cabeza ella sola delante del platinado.

"¿Ahora que hago?" -se preguntaba ella mientras duraba un tiempo en silencio.

— ¿Acaso conoces a mis hijos? -preguntó extrañado.

— Si. —susurró ella con temor—, vengo del futuro.

El Platinado solo le miró sin creerle.

— Yo hace dos años caí en un pozo donde se desechan los huesos de los demonios en ese entonces viaje 500 años al pasado donde conocí a Inuyasha en primer lugar, días después conocí a Sesshomaru debo decir que ninguno de sus dos hijos se parece en nada a usted, Uno intentó matarme más de una ocasión y el otro es peor que un niño pequeño.

— Eso explica muchas cosas —suspiró—, ¿Cómo los conociste?

Kagome suspiró con tristeza y comenzó a relatar como es que había ocurrido todo incluyendo que él había muerto después de salvar a Inuyasha pero cuando llegó a la parte donde su primogénito atentó en contra de la vida de ella él estalló en furia.

— Eso quiere decir que tu has cambiado la historia. -puntualizó él.

— Sí eso creo.

— Agradezco de sobremanera que me hayas salvado. -sonrió hacia la chica.

Kagome solo le sonrió de igual manera.

Él ya no lo soportó y se abrazó a la chica.

—" **Gracias por salvarnos** " -habló al oído con voz ronca.

Kagome le abrazó más recargando su cabeza en el fornido pecho del Inu sintiéndose invadida por unas fuertes ganas de besarlo.

— Por nada, general. -susurró ella.

— " **No nos llames general** " —reprocha la bestia— , " **Después de todo tu y yo estamos destinados.** "

— ¿A que se...? -La azabache no pudo terminar de hablar porque él la había callado con un beso, beso que no tardó en corresponder.

"¿Porque lo hago?" -se preguntaba ella mientras el beso se iba intensificando.

" **Te dije que ella nos aceptaría** " -repetía una y otra vez la bestia del General.

Después de unos minutos por la falta del aire se tuvieron que separar, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas.

— Yo sé que no tienes mucho aquí pero..., tu eres mi otra mitad. -soltó de repente el Inu.

"¿Qué le respondo? —se cuestionaba— "Se supone que amo a Inuyasha ¿no?"

Estaba más que confundida no sabía el porqué pero el yokai que tenía frente a ella le hacía sentir distinto a cuando veía a su amigo Orejas de perro.

— Yo..., no sé qué decir. -tartamudeó.

— Tómalo con calma. -sugirió.

— Necesito volver, tengo que acabar con Naraku sólo después podré contestar y aclarar todos mis sentimientos.

Inu no taisho sonrió con ternura uniendo sus frentes mientras se miraban.

Ese día él iría a visitar a su familia no dejaría que sus hijos hicieran cosas tan feas como las que le había relatado la chica futurista, tenía que evitar que Irasue educara a su semejanza y terminará siendo una máquina de matar, eso sería lo primero que haría y después iría a visitar a Izayoi y ayudarle a criar a Inuyasha para que no creciera sin un padre.

— ¿Me acompañas? -preguntó él mientras le extendía su mano.

Ella no dudó nada en tomar la mano para después verse flotando en el aire cosa que le dió miedo y se aferró él.

— Todo está bien yo no dejaré que caigas. -aseguró y ella asintió.

Volaron por unos minutos hasta que a la distancia se podía ver un enorme palacio blanco típico de la _época Taisho._

— Bienvenida a mi palacio. -dijo el mientras descendía con ella en brazos.

Al minuto fueron recibidos por un un fuerte abrazo del primogénito del Inu siendo sorprendidos.

— También me alegro mucho de verte, hijo. -habló con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

— Hump. -fué la escuálida respuesta que le dió.

— Sesshomaru te presento a Kagome ella me ha salvado la vida.

— Una humana. -habló con desprecio.

El mayor frunció el ceño—. Cuidadito como le hablas ella será mi esposa. -rugió.

— Que rápido te olvidaste de la basura de Izayoi. -habló una fémina a espaldas de ellos.

— Irasue que bueno que estás aquí así evitas la pena de decirte que tendrás que irte.

La furiosa Inu rugió con sus ojos pintándose carmesí—. ¿Cómo te atreves?

Taisho mayor se transformó en lo que era tenía que dejar en claro delante de aquella mujer quien era el alpha ahí, a los minutos él pudo doblegarla haciendo que regresara a su forma humanoide.

— ¡Eres un maldito Taisho! -escupió ella dolida.

— Irasue recuerda que estás en mis tierras, por lo tanto, yo soy tu alpha.

Kagome que miraba todo al lado del joven Sesshomaru estaba atónita nunca había conocido a la madre de Sesshomaru pero ahora sabía de quién había heredado aquel odio hacia los humanos.

— Sesshomaru—llamó su madre— vámonos de aquí. -ordenó ella esperando a que su hijo le hiciera caso alguno pero el aludido no hizo nada, no se movió para nada.

— No. —contestó—Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo.

Después de aquella mala bienvenida dos Inus y una miko estaban sentados a la mesa para merendar por fin después de platicar un rato con Sesshomaru él terminó aceptando a Kagome como su futura madre lo que él no sabía es que pronto se tendría que ir.

— Kagome saldré un momento para el anochecer estaré de vuelta. -informó el general.

— Me parece bien—sonrió— Cuídate mucho que si te pasa algo ahora no podré curarte. -alardeó.

Ambos Inus rieron ante el comentario de la chica—Estaré bien solo iré con Izayoi para traer aquí a Inuyasha.

Al escuchar eso la cara de Sesshomaru se deformó. —Lo traerás, sabía que tarde o temprano lo dirías solo espero que no sea una decepción y una vergüenza.

Kagome sonrió con ternura y habló antes que Toga—. No lo será porque tú serás su ejemplo.

— Kagome tiene razón recuerda hijo que nadie podrá quitar tu lugar y él también necesita estar aquí o de lo contrario podría ir por el lado equivocado.

— Esta bien. -suspiró rendido.

Así Toga partió dejando a Kagome bajo el cuidado de su hijo.

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **He cambiado la portada espero que** **laurachacon1975** **y** **AlejandraMarquezBaut (usuarios de Wattpad)** **les agrade, la he hecho yo misma es un fanart 100% hecho por mi xD**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	4. 3

El nombre de esta historia fue gracias a ValentinaRui

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **3**

Se encontraba de regreso con Izayoi en sus brazos que traía a su segundo hijo ella viviría lo que le restara de vida en el castillo y así evitar que su hijo media casta fuera una deshonra en el futuro.

— ¡Hola! -saludaba Kagome desde el jardín al Taisho mayor que venía descendiendo.

— Kagome, ¿qué haces levantada ha estas horas? -preguntó con reproche.

— Solo te esperaba y quería conocer a Izayoi. -habló con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese instante Toga presentó a ambas mujeres dándole la oportunidad de conocer a su amigo orejas de perro de bebé.

.

.

.

Se encontraban todos a la mesa cenando Sesshomaru en completo silencio a simple vista parecía molesto Izayoi atendía a Inuyasha que al ser tan solo un bebé necesitaba de leche materna mientras que Kagome estaba sentada al lado derecho del General y Lord de la casa del oeste.

— Toga mañana debo partir. -anunció ella.

El macho se tensó, no quería que se fuera, suspiró antes de contestarle— Prométeme que estarás a salvo.

— Cuando yo llegué allá nos veremos, tú serás el punto clave para acabar con el maldito de Naraku. -respondió con seguridad la azabache.

Todos se fueron retirando según fueron terminando su cena dejando a la atolondrada pareja.

— Tengo un plan. —habló rompiendo el silencio— Te harás pasar por muerto y cuando yo regrese vendré al castillo para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la estrategia para, junto a tus dos hijos, acabar con ese maldito de una vez por todas.

Toga asintió la mujer frente a él tenía todo lo necesario para gobernar a su lado por el resto de su vida y eso lo alegraba de sobremanera.

Kagome sonrió con ternura y amor hacia el ambarino.

"Por kami creo que me he enamorado de Inu Taisho" -se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

 **"Vamos marca la"** -ordenaba su bestia.

"No puedo aún no sé si ella siente algo por mí"

 **"Nunca lo sabremos si no le dices nada"**

— Kagome. -llamó la atención de la chica.

— ¿Si?

— Te amo. -soltó sin más para observar a la chica.

— Inu yo... -él la calló con un beso.

.

.

.

— Nos veremos en unos años. -se despidió de todos con un fuerte abrazo para después saltar dentro del devora huesos.

Subiendo lentamente por la escalera que ella misma había traído de su época, de esta manera supo que había regresado a la época donde tenían que derrotar a Naraku.

Caminó rápidamente hasta la aldea viendo que ahí estaban sus amigos e Inuyasha el cual al verla corrió a abrazarla.

— Me tenías preocupado tonta.

Ella sonrió y correspondió al abrazo de su amigo.

— Ahora tengo que ir al palacio de tu hermano.

— ¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres que ese bastardo te mate? -gritó colérico.

— Tranquilízate, él no me hará nada. -sonrió segura.

El solo le miró de malas mientras la hacía entrar en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para después partir con sus amigos siguiéndoles felices. El día casi llegaba a su fin y estaban a la mitad del camino se paramos a descansar un poco esa misma noche llegarían al palacio de _La Luna_ donde habitaba aquel ser al que había prometido visitarle en cuanto regresara a aquella época.

— ¡El amo no recibe escoria! -gritó un guardia.

— ¡Mira pedazo de yokai me dejarás pasar o te purifico ahora mismo! -amenazó.

El yokai frente a ellos les miró con miedo y abrió la puerta para que entraran y al instante fueron recibidos por Sesshomaru.

— Tardaste. -se dirigió a Kagome mientras ignoraba a todos los demás.

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar dentro del palacio guiando a todos a la sala común.

— Sígueme. -habló a la sacerdotisa la cual no dudó para nada de Sesshomaru.

Entraron a una habitación muy oscura.

— Desde aquí tu irás sola. -informó él platinado dándose media vuelta para regresar.

Kagome siguió caminando hasta toparse con otra puerta la cual abrió y dejando ver a un yokai con una coleta alta de cabellos plateado dándole la espalda ignorando por completo que alguien había ingresado al lugar. Utilizó un acercamiento sorpresa dejándose caer sobre él.

— ¡Regresaste! -habló feliz el yokai mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

— Lo prometido es deuda. - guiñó un ojo y sonrió con ternura.

— Te extrañé tanto—susurró a su oído para después alejarse —Eso de estar muerto no es lo mío extraño estar fuera, incluso Inuyasha me cree muerto, solo Sesshomaru, tu y yo sabíamos de este plan.

— Oh..., pero ahora podrás salir y retomar tu vida.

— Lo haré y espero que tú estés a mi lado. -sonrió de manera picara.

Kagome se sonrojó al instante mientras que el inu frente a ella sonreía para después robarle un beso.

— ¿Salimos? -preguntó ella mientras él asentía.

— ¡Kagome! -saltó sobre ella Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha, chicos quiero presentaros a alguien. -dicho esto el platinado mayor apareció detrás de ella.

— ¡No puede ser! -expresó con asombro la exterminadora.

— Él es Inu No Taisho—hizo una pausa—, tu padre Inuyasha.

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **¿Qué creen que hará Inuyasha?**

 **No se olviden de comentar y, dejar sus sugerencias y si hay algún error hacedme lo saber.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	5. 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los utilizo para diversión. El nombre de esta historia fue gracias a Valentina Riu

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **4**

— Vamos Inuyasha saluda a tu padre. -habló el viejo Inu dirigiéndose a su segundo hijo.

—Pa..., padre. -tartamudeó gracias al nerviosismo.

Kagome sonrió y le dio un ligero empujón a Toga para que se acercara a su hijo.

— Te he extrañado tanto. -dijo mientras le abrazaba.

Kagome miraba feliz la escena entre padre e hijo al lado de Sesshomaru.

— Patéticos. –espeto Sesshomaru robándose la atención de Kagome.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Es la verdad. –contestó encogiendo sus hombros.

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazo, aunque su baja estatura era notoria al lado del guerrero Inu, en ese momento vio al Sesshomaru más joven que había conocido, inocente y gentil.

Sesshomaru estaba feliz, él la había aceptado como su madre hacia años, para él, ella era una heroína después de salvar a su padre. La persona que más quería, qué más le apoyaba, el día que él se marchó a salvar a Izayoi algo dentro de él se rompió. Sabía que moriría s iba en aquellas condiciones, pero gracias a la azabache que tenía entre sus brazos había logrado salvarle y ahora ella le haría feliz el resto de la vida de su pare.

— ¿Ahora cual será el plan? –preguntó Sesshomaru haciendo que el abrazo se rompiera.

— En primer lugar tenemos que localizar a Naraku. —Habló Kagome mientras caminaba hasta quedar al lado de Inu Taisho—. La perla está casi completa, lo más seguro es que él ya tenga la parte faltante.

— Tiene razón, él ya debe tener la parte que nos hace falta. –aseguró Miroku.

— Entonces, ¿tendremos que esperar a que él nos ataque? –inquirió Inuyasha con fastidio.

— Así es, lo recomendable aquí es que todos actuemos normal y cuando se aparezca le daremos el golpe final. –habló ahora Toga.

— Creo que el general Taisho tiene razón. –apoyó la exterminadora.

Todos asintieron para después retirarse, esa noche dormirían en el palacio del oeste.

Se encontraban a la mesa cenando—. Kagome nosotros regresaremos a la aldea mañana. –informo la exterminadora.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó con tristeza.

— Tenemos que comenzar con nuestro plan. –informó el monje mientras le rosaba con su diestra el trasero de Sango.

La castaña molesta le dio una muy merecida cachetada al monje— ¡Maldito pervertido!

— Sango sabes que mi mano está maldita. –se excuso mientras se sobaba su mejilla.

Todos rieron ante tal situación.

Cada quien fue llevado a su habitación por uno de los sirvientes del palacio, todos excepto Kagome ella fue secuestrada a la habitación de Tōga.

— Kagome. –susurró entre besos el ambarino.

Ambos estaban envueltos en pasión de los besos.

— Tōga. —Como pudo escapo de los fuertes brazos del Inu—. No puedo. –se cubrió la cara con vergüenza

Toga sonrió con ternura y con delicadeza le descubrió el rostro de la chica—. Kagome, yo no te voy a obligar a nada.

La azabache sonrió con timidez.

"Porque me pasa esto a mi" –pensaba la azabache.

— Vamos a la cama. –habló el Inu intentando reanimar a la azabache.

Esa noche ambos durmieron en el cuarto principal perteneciente al general.

.

.

.

— Yo los veré en dos días. –aseguró Kagome mientras se despedía de sus amigos.

"Tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos por Toga" –pensaba mientras miraba a sus amigos marcharse del enorme castillo.

— Kagome ¿Cómo es que tú sabías que mi padre estaba vivo? –inquirió Inuyasha con notoria curiosidad.

— Yo… -iba a comenzar a explicarle pero Tōga le interrumpió.

— Hablemos dentro. –Todos asintieron y caminaron dentro hasta llegar al despacho.

— ¿Y bien? –preguntó Inuyasha.

— Ella me salvo de morir después de haberos salvado a ti y a tu madre.

Inuyasha levantó una de sus cejas dando a entender que aun no entendía.

— Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que viajé más de quinientos años al pasado y yo le salve la vida, por eso tú viviste al lado de Sesshomaru evitando asi que tú fueras huérfano cuando tu mamá llegara a faltar. –explicó la azabache con detenimiento.

— ¿Tu y él tienen algo? -preguntó al ver como su padre le tomaba la mano a su amiga, casi hermana.

— Inuyasha ella es mi pareja predestinada. –habló su padre con calma.

— ¡Qué! ¿Eso quiere decir que Kagome será mi madre? –preguntó alterado.

— Si ella acepta sí. –contestó su padre dándole una gran sonrisa.

— Kagome. –llamó Inuyasha mientras los tres platinados le miraban.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mientras los nervios se la comían lentamente.

— ¿Aceptaras ser mi compañera? –preguntó el Taisho mayor mirándola con un brillo en sus dorados ojos.

— Yo…, yo…, Tōga me alaga saber que tú siendo un poderoso yōkai me eligieras a mí una simple y común humana y… -ella no pudo seguir hablando porque el dedo del Inu mayor sobre sus labios la calló.

— Kagome déjame decirte que eso de "simple y común humana" no lo eres. – rió Inuyasha.

— Debo decir que Inuyasha tiene razón. –apoyó Sesshomaru.

A Kagome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, las palabras de aquel par de medios hermanos le habían hecho en demasía muy feliz.

— Acepto, sí, sí, sí. –y se lanzó feliz a los brazos de Inu No Taisho.

— Bienvenida a la familia, mamá. –habló Inuyasha colocando su diestra sobre el hombro de la chica dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Esa noche fue la más feliz para los tres machos integrantes de la familia Taisho.

" **Ahora no podemos perder el tiempo** " –habló la bestia de Tōga.

"Totalmente de acuerdo, viejo amigo."

" **Tenemos que darnos prisa en acabar con aquel villano"**

"Lo haremos" –aseguró él mientras su bestia dormía de nuevo.

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Este es el capítulo correspondiente al viernes pasado.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **No se olviden de comentar y dejar sus sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara RT.**


	6. 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los utilizo para diversión. El nombre de esta historia fue gracias a Valentina Riu

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **5**

Había pasado un mes desde que hablan puesto en marcha su plan. Naraku no había dado señales de vida. Todos habían comenzado a hacer su vida. Incluso Kagome no se despegaba de Inu No Taisho había ido de vez en cuando a su época poniendo al tanto a su mamá de todo lo que había sucedido. Su abuelo había resultado el más feliz después de todo. Ahora ella saldría en la historia.

— Vamos yo creo que si pasas. -hablaba la azabache mientras tomaba a Toga de la mano para acercarse al pozo.

— Kagome ¿tú familia me aceptará? –preguntaba con algo de miedo, miedo a ser rechazado por la familia de su compañera.

Kagome sonrió con ternura, sabía a qué se refería Tōga— Lo hará. –aseguró ella mientras se sentaba al borde del pozo seguida por él.

Tōga sonrió y tomó la mano de la azabache para juntos saltar al interior del pozo siendo envueltos por una luz púrpura transportándolos al futuro. Una vez que salieron ambos Kagome guió al macho hasta la puerta de entrada a la enorme casa de los Higurashi.

— ¡Mamá, estoy en casa! –gritó feliz mientras entraba siendo envuelta en abrazos por parte de su familia.

El Inu carraspeo llamando la atención de los tres miembros de la familia de su prometida.

— ¡Un demonio! –gritó alarmado el abuelo.

— Se parece al amigo orejas de perro. –observó Souta.

Tōga no comprendía para nada a lo que se refería el niño.

— Kagome ¿Quién es tu amigo? –preguntó su madre mientras se acercaba al macho.

Kagome rió al ver la expresión de confusión de Inu no Taisho—. Mamá te presento al papá de Inuyasha y mi novio. –soltó lo ultimo mientras se acercaba al macho con la intención de tranquilizar sus nervios que estaba segura que tenía.

— ¡Es el papá del amigo orejas de perro! –espetó con asombro el hermano de Kagome.

— Así es Souta él es Inu No Taisho el papá de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Todos estaban asombrados en especial el abuelo que su familia en generaciones pasadas había servido para el general, para él era un sueño el conocer al general que tanto mencionaban los libros de historia.

— Mucho gusto a todos, espero que me concedan la mano de su hija, yo quiero formalizar mi relación con ella.

— Oh tienen mi bendición, si mi hija es feliz a su lado yo soy feliz. –hablaba Naomi con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad hacia su hija.

— Por mí no tengo ningún problema general, solo cuídela bien. –sonrió con cariño hacia su nieta.

— Se los agradezco y de ante mano quiero que sepan que yo no lastimare y mucho menos pondré en peligro a su hija, ella lo es todo para mí. –explicaba con sinceridad.

— Esto merece una cena especial—sugirió Naomi— vayan a alistarse para la cena que tenemos que brindar por tu felicidad hija.

Kagome guió a Taisho hasta su habitación para mostrarle el baño y después decirle que era cada cosa y cuál era su función, el platinado quedó maravillado con tantas cosas de aquella época que no comprendía cómo su pareja dejaría su mundo para irse al suyo dejando todas aquellas comodidades atrás. Por un lado el se sentía triste por hacer que ella abandonara su hogar.

" **No la subestimes** " –habló su bestia.

" _No lo hago_ "

" **Pero si dudas** " –afirmó haciendo al Inu quedarse callado.

"No la obligaré a nada" –pensó mientras se acomodaba en una esquina de la cama.

Kagome entró en ese momento a la habitación envuelta en una toalla dispuesta a cambiarse frente al hombre.

" **Nos está llamando** " –espetaba jadeando su bestia, se deshacía por tocar el cuerpo de su amante.

Taisho no se opuso y se acercó a ella que ya se había colocado la extraña ropa interior para el macho y la abrazó mientras lamia su cuello incitando a la mujer.

— **Eres exquisita**. –habló con voz ronca y esta vez él y su bestia estaban presentes.

Kagome se sonrojo y soltó una risita de los nervios.

— Ve a bañarte, mi mamá nos espera con la cena. –habló entre jadeos intentando hacer reaccionar al macho.

Él hizo caso a las palabras de Kagome y tomando la muda de ropa que le daba entró al baño pero no tardo en regresar sin nada puesto a pedir ayuda de la azabache.

— ¡Por Kami! Eres un pervertido. –fue lo que dijo ella sin siquiera mirarle.

Kagome lo metió a la tina y comenzó a tallar su cabello haciendo que el Inu se relajara por instinto para enjuagarlo y comenzar a tallar su espalda con el mullido estropajo para después enjuagarle y pasarle una toalla para que se secara luego le paso prenda por prenda para que fuera vistiéndose al final ambos salieron del cuarto de baño juntos.

Una vez que Kagome termino de arreglarse el cabello bajaron llevándose una gran sorpresa en la cocina.

— Mamá te has lucido con la cena. –alagó al mirar que toda la mesa estaba llena de platillos deliciosos.

— Espero que sea todo de su agrado. –habló Naomi a sus espaldas con una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Hermana tenemos visitas. –habló su hermano algo alterado desde la entrada al comedor.

— ¿Visitas? —Preguntó con extrañeza— ¿Quién es?

Inu no Taisho sabía quiénes eran esas "visitas" que habían llegado inesperadamente para ambos —Me siento tan feliz. –suspiró para mirar entrar a sus dos hijos por la puerta.

Inuyasha venía quejándose de cosas que había hecho Sesshomaru antes de cruzar el pozo y como siempre el mayor le iba ignorando por completo.

— ¡Muchachos! –gritó Kagome corriendo a abrazarles.

— Kagome me estas aplastando las orejas. –se quejó Inuyasha intentando zafarse del abrazo.

— Mamá ¿hay lugar para dos personas más a la mesa? –preguntó feliz a lo que su madre asintió.

Kagome arrastró a los dos hermanos al cuarto de baño haciendo que Inuyasha le mostrara a Sesshomaru para que servía cada cosa. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos bajaron a cenar todos ya los estaban esperando para la cena.

— Quiero hacer un brindis. –habló Naomi con la copa de champaña en sus manos.

Todos se pusieron de pie ante las palabras de la mujer imitando su acción de elevar la copa en el aire.

— Por la felicidad de Kagome e Inu Taisho. –alzó más la copa mientas una sonrisa de felicidad le cubría la cara, era notoria la felicidad.

Todos chocaron sus copas y tomaron un trago.

— ¡Por papá! –habló ahora Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que el corazón de Kagome diera un vuelco.

Todos chocaron sus copas para después sentarse de nueva cuenta y comenzar la cena.

.

.

.

— Fue una cena maravillosa. –se despidieron los cuatro de la señora Higurashi.

— Espero que regresen pronto.

— En cuanto acabemos con el maldito de Naraku lo haremos. –respondió Inuyasha golpeando su puño derecho contra la palma de su mano izquierda.

Todos rieron.

— Hasta pronto mamá. –se despidió la azabache con un fuerte abrazo a su progenitora.

Todos saltaron al interior del pozo para ser recibidos en la otra época con el caos a su rededor.

— Naraku. –lo nombraron en unísono el cuarteto.

— Pero miren quienes han aparecido, comenzaba a aburrirme de la exterminadora y el monje. –espeto con cinismo sin notar la presencia del general Taisho.

Todos se prepararon para la batalla.

— ¡Morirás! –gritó con coraje la sacerdotisa para lanzar una flecha que al instante se cubrió de color rosado purificando todo a su paso.

— Eso lo veremos, querida. –rió con ironía.

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿Les está gustando?**

 **Recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias y si hay algún error hacédmelo saber.**

 **Sayonara RT**


	7. 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo los utilizo para diversión. El nombre de esta historia fue gracias a Valentina Riu

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **6**

Naraku atacaba con todo a quien se interpusiera entre él y su único objetivo: Kagome. El Hanyō-Kumo ignoraba completamente la presencia del General. Sus ambos hijos hacían un perfecto trabajo protegiendo a su "madre" y a la vez le mantenían distraído para que su padre pudiera prepararse para atacar y así Kagome pudiera darle con una de sus flechas purificadoras.

La pelea se había vuelto pesada, los demonios de bajo nivel no dejaban de llegar, Sango y Miroku estaban trabajando en equipo, Shippo quemaba a todo aquel que se acercara a él o a Kirara mientras que ambos hermanos en perfecta coordinación realizaron aquel ataque del que se necesitaba ambas espadas: Tessaiga y Tenseiga, en ese instante el general Taisho saltó sobre él convirtiéndose en un enorme perro blanco, más grande que el mismísimo Sesshomaru, en ese instante Kagome lanzó su flecha impactando de lleno contra el cuerpo del pelinegro.

Al instante un fuerte berrido de dolor salió de la boca del hanyō para solo dejar su cabeza que estaba riéndose desjuiciadamente.

— ¡Perdieron! –gritó antes de desaparecer de su visión.

— ¡Maldito! –masculló Inuyasha entre dientes.

— Estuvo cerca. –habló el monje con una enorme sonrisa.

— Esa flecha le matará, la perla se la he quitado, ya no puede regenerarse. –habló de manera neutra Kagome a lo que todos la miraron incrédulos.

Esta saco la perla de entre sus ropas era color negro, al momento de tocarla se volvió completamente rosa, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kagome brillara dejando a todos cegados por unos minutos.

— Kagome. –la llamó una voz femenina.

— ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Midoriko, es hora de que pidas tu deseo para que nos liberes a todos.

— ¿Qué debería de pedir?

— Algo que en realidad anheles desde el corazón.

— Deseo que todo el mal hecho por Naraku sea reparado y tener el mismo tiempo de vida que el general Taisho. –habló ella decidida y al instante Midoriko se materializó frente a ella y le abrazó para después desaparecer.

Kagome dejó de brillar e instantáneamente todos le abrazaron.

— ¿Kagome? –se acercó Taisho mayor a la que parecía ser su amada.

— Es obvio tontito. –ella saltó a los brazos de su amado llenándolo de besos.

— Estás algo distinta. –acotó Inuyasha.

Sango se aproximó con un pequeño espejo, que ella le había regalado, para que pudiera mirarse y grande fue su sorpresa al verse completamente distinta. El cabello que alguna vez fue azabache ahora era plateado con brillos en morado y sus ojos achocolatados eran la mezcla perfecta entre el café y el dorado, ahora tenía colmillos y orejas puntiagudas, marcas yōkai en sus mejillas y al mirarse sus manos apreció que tenía garras, ella se puso más feliz esto era obra de la perla y de Midoriko.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? –preguntó ahora Sesshomaru dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

— Fue gracias a la perla, a Midoriko. –soltó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos la abrazaron efusivamente de nuevo.

— Creo que me gusta ese cambio. –coqueteó el general.

Kagome rió y le planto un beso en sus labios, beso que no tardo en ser correspondido.

— Que asco consíganse un cuarto. –habló Inuyasha a nuestra espalda.

— Inuyasha—llamó Kagome—, ¡Abajo! -E Inuyasha se estampó contra el duro suelo.

Inu Taisho estaba al borde de la risa, esa chica sería una excelente madre, de eso no había duda, sabría educar en cualquier campo a sus futuros hijos.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? –preguntó levantando la cabeza y escupiendo tierra.

— Inuyasha fuiste plenamente educado, muestra al menos una pizca de ello. –se burló Sesshomaru.

Kagome rió y con un ademan con su mano llamó a Sesshomaru mientras que Inu Taisho ayudaba su hijo menor a ponerse de pie. La Ex humana abrazó a todos con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

— Los quiero tanto. –fue lo que dijo para apretar más su agarre.

.

.

.

— Nos vemos luego. –se despidió Miroku.

— ¡Visítanos pronto! –pidió Sango mientras le veían elevarse para marcharse.

— Cuídense muchachos, nos veremos pronto. –fue lo último que dijo para después desaparecer de su vista.

A las pocas horas de viaje ya se podía divisar el enorme palacio occidental, era esplendido, los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron estaba feliz, por fin después de tanto tiempo podrían sentirse como en casa.

— Ahora que todo termino— comenzó a hablar Inuyasha que era llevado cual costal por Sesshomaru— ¿Cuándo se casarán?

— Mañana enviaré todas las invitaciones a cada uno de los lores cardinales y a la corte real yōkai y también a sus amigos, la boda será dentro de una semana. –informó Tōga.

Al descender en el enorme patio delantero fueron recibidos por unos cuantos trabajadores del palacio siendo así ordenado un baño para cada uno, necesitaban asearse y descansar había sido, sin duda, uno de los días más agotadores.

Se alistaba para dormir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! –gritó una pequeña niña castaña.

— Rin, que alegría verte. –la peli plateada se agachó para levantar a la niña mientras le abrazaba.

— ¿Puedo dormir con usted? –preguntó con algo de miedo a lo que Kagome respondió con un "Sí" para después mirar a la castaña saltar por todo el lugar feliz.

— Buenas noches Rin. –susurró en su oído para abrazarla y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Tada**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **No se olviden de comentar y dejar sus sugerencias.**

 **Sayonara RT**


	8. 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **7**

Era un hermoso día, Kagome caminaba por los hermosos jardines del palacio del oeste acompañada por Rin, que no dejaba de saltar y cortar flores para trenzar y hacer una corona de flores.

El día de su boda ya había sido fijado para dentro de dos días y estaba sumamente nerviosa, no sabía porqué pero lo estaba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él trío de inus que parecían un trío de niños pequeños e indisciplinados.

La labor de Kagome empeoraba cuando la hora de comer llegaba, eran de muy buen comer todos, en especial Inuyasha, era como un barril sin fondo. Tuvo que recurrir a comida de su época y grandes cantidades de comida, con eso conquistaba el estómago de los tres hambrientos machos y se ganaba su admiración.

Grande había sido la sorpresa de Kagome al vivir al lado de Sesshomaru y poder presenciar lo que, ni en sus más locos sueños, habría imaginado era todo lo contrario a cuando estaban fuera del castillo o con alguien distinto a su familia, esto la ponía feliz, ese era el Sesshomaru joven que conoció.

— Señorita Kagome. -llamó la pequeña sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sí? -preguntó mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura.

— Si usted se casa con el abuelo ¿será mi abuela? -preguntó con curiosidad mientras un pequeño rubor se adueñaba de sus mejillas.

— Así es, ¿no te parece lindo? -preguntó con ternura.

— ¡Es fabuloso! -saltó la pequeña para colocarle la linda corona de flores que había terminado.

La pequeña Rin corrió alegre en el jardín al saberse parte de la familia.

— Es tan linda. -habló alguien al lado de Kagome.

Kagome miró a Sesshomaru a su lado, se veía tan relajado.

— En efecto, Rin me recuerda a mi cuando era niña. -rió mientras miraba a la niña.

— Si yo no supiera que es huérfana juraría que son madre e hija. -se burló el demonio- Solo espero que los hijos que tengas no sean tan traviesos.

Dicho esto llamó a Rin y se retiró dejando a Kagome en un estado de shock por sus palabras.

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" -se preguntó a ella misma.

" **Creo que es más que obvio** " -le respondió su bestia.

Kagome no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Minutos atrás llegó Toga y se llevó una alegre sorpresa al ver que su primogénito platicaba abiertamente con su futura esposa, él llegó al final de la conversación llevándose una grata sorpresa.

"Él espera más cachorros" –comentó feliz.

" **Eso quiere decir que debemos darnos prisa** " -alentó su bestia.

Inu Taisho dejó de lado la charla con su bestia y se aproximó a su amada.

— ¿En qué piensas, Kagome? -preguntó cuando llegó y le abrazó por sorpresa.

— Oh solo pensaba en cómo serían nuestros hijos, si es que quieres tener más. -habló algo cohibida.

— Kagome ¡Claro que quiero más! ーespetó con alegríaー, quiero tantos cuantos me des. -y finalizó aquello con un casto beso.

— Me haces tan feliz. -susurró la mujer entre el beso.

Ambos entraron tomados de las manos con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se rompió al ver a Inuyasha.

— ¡Kagome! -gritó él hanyō al verla entrar, venía hecho un desastre.

— ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo!? -preguntó furiosa.

Tōga no pudo evitar soltar una risotada cuando vio cómo estaba su hijo ante las palabras de Kagome.

— Yo… -el joven hanyō no pudo terminar de explicar porque fue mandado cara al suelo.

Esto hizo que Taisho mayor riera aún más.

— Inuyasha iras a bañarte ahora mismo y te quedarás sin cena. -ordenó furiosa.

Inu Taisho no pudo evitar dejar de reír su segundo hijo era todo un espectáculo. Y si así era ella con sus dos hijastros no quería saber cómo sería cuando tuviera los propios.

Cuando ella regresó a su lado estaba completamente calmada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Está mujer me va a volver loco"

.

.

.

— ¡Se ve realmente espectacular! -exclamó Rin emocionada al ver a Kagome vestida de blanco, lista para la boda.

— Rin tiene toda la razón Kagome. -apoyó Sango que le daba los últimos toques a su peinado.

— No es para tanto. -sonrió ella restándole importancia a las halagadoras palabras de ambas mujeres.

Todas rieron ante aquel comentario de la yokai.

— Vamos Kagome que él te espera. -guiño el ojo mientras le tomaba de la mano para llevarla fuera del cuarto.

Rin traía una linda canasta con pétalos rosados y rojos que esparcirá en el jardín justo por previo camino de la novia.

Kagome iba del brazo, por petición de ella, de Sesshomaru; una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Tōga estaba de espaldas a ella y, de tan emocionado que estaba ignoraba su presencia en el lugar. Kagome aprovechó el "elemento sorpresa" para acercarse al Taisho mayor. Una vez a su lado tuvo que tocarle el brazo a Tōga para que se diera cuenta de que ella ya estaba ahí.

La mirada del platinado brilló al mirar a su futura compañera, era hermosa.

" **Sin duda es la correcta** " -habló la bestia mientras él contemplaba a la mujer que se convertiría en su compañera.

"Hump" -Inu Taisho le dio la razón a su bestia.

— Sean bienvenidos el día de hoy todos ustedes, donde esta pareja de yōkais se unirán en un solo ser.

Comenzó a hablar un viejo demonio perteneciente a la gran corte de yōkais.

— Si alguien se opone a esta unión hablad ahora o callad para siempre. -habló otro yokai a su lado derecho.

— Llegó la hora, cada uno hará un corte sobre su mano derecha y dejará caer su sangre dentro de la copa que tienen al frente. -explicó un tercer yokai de la corte.

Kagome fue la primera en hacerlo, la pequeña copa de oro con una luna menguante en ella se llenó de su líquido vital, y después la tomó en sus delicadas manos para girarse hacia Tōga, con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

— Cada uno ofrecerá su sangre.

Kagome aproximó la copa hasta el rostro del macho y lo mismo hizo Tōga. Ambas copas les rozaban los labios.

— ¡Bebedla! -ordenó el demonio más anciano de la corte.

Cada uno bebió la sangre del otro para al terminar sentir un palpitar en su cuerpo.

— ¡Os declaro emparejados!

Todos gritaron ante las palabras, pero tanto Kagome como Tōga sabían que aún no eran pareja del todo, este solo era el lazo de sangre.

Al instante Tōga besó a Kagome reclamando la como suya.

Un gran baile se hizo en honor al emparejamiento del Lord del Oeste, todos los lores del resto de los puntos cardinales asistieron. Todos quedaron encantados con la nueva lady, era todo lo contrario a las yōkais que se educan para ser pareja de algún lord.

— Es toda una joya. -elogió el Lord del este.

— En efecto, y resplandece cada vez más. -apoyó el Lord del sur.

— Muchas gracias por recordármelo, Daichi, Ryujo.

Todos miraron a Kagome que disfrutaba bailando con el pequeño Shippo en sus brazos.

" **Ella quiere a ese cachorro** " -habló la bestia de Taisho mayor.

"Quizá el pequeño quiera vivir aquí"

Caminó hasta posarse al lado de su mujer.

— Kagome, ¿Puedes permitirme hablar con él pequeño a solas?

Kagome sonrió y aceptó gustosa.

— Cariño Tōga quiere hablarte, regreso en un momento.

Y se fue dejando a ambos machos solos. Tōga le ofreció su mano al pequeño zorro, que aceptó con algo de miedo, Tōga de inmediato lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó al jardín trasero.

— Pequeño ¿qué relación hay entre tú y mi mujer? -preguntó.

El kitsune se puso nervioso ante aquella pregunta. — Yo… ella es mi mamá. -espetó con alegría el pequeño.

Tōga le sonrió de la manera más comprensiva.

— ¿Te gustaría vivir aquí, con nosotros?

A Shippo se le iluminó la mirada, es pregunta le había hecho feliz.

— ¡Sí! -respondió saltando a los brazos del Inu.

Ambos regresaron al gran salón de baile y se encontraron con Kagome bailando con Sesshomaru de la manera más galante.

" **Se nota que él la quiere** " la bestia estaba pendiente.

"Sí, jamás imaginé que mi _frío_ hijo bailaría de esa manera con su madrastra"

Luego llegó Inuyasha y pidió la mano de Kagome a su hermano, ahora su segundo hijo bailaba con ella, se veían tan felices. Él comenzó a caminar hasta ellos para pedir la mano de ella y poder bailar con su esposa.

— Kagome. -susurro a la oreja para después morderla.

— Mmm… -fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ella al sentir la caricia.

— Te amo.

Ambos continuaron bailando por un largo rato.

La hora de despedir a todos los invitados había llegado y con ello la hora de dormir, había sido un día en extremo cansado.

— ¡Kyle! -llamó el general perro.

— ¿Si señor?

ー Prepara una habitación para Shippo que desde hoy vivirá con nosotros.

La sonrisa de Kagome se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron ante tal noticia.

.

.

.

Kagome comenzaba a desvestirse cuando una gran mano se posó sobre la suya.

Levantó la mirada y de inmediato chocó con la dora de él. Las palabras sobraban un beso era lo que ambos pedían en silencio. Sus alientos comenzaron a chocar, sus labios entreabiertos ansiando un beso.

Se miraron lo que parecieron horas, tanto que el deseo fue creciendo a tal grado que ella fue la que cortó la poca distancia entre ambos.

El beso fue lento al principio luego se convirtió en uno hambriento. Lento fueron recostándose sin romper el beso.

El deseo de sentirse más íntimamente se fue apoderando de sus cuerpos sacando sus más sentidos más animales, lo que sentían ahora no era solo pasional, era más allá. Lentamente las ropas fueron siendo quitadas y lanzadas por la habitación sin pudor alguno. Ambos estaban en una pequeña "burbuja" dónde solo ellos existían.

Los labios de Inu Taisho abandonaron los labios de ella para comenzar a descender por el cuello, lugar que fue preparando para llevar su marca, con una de sus manos se apoderó de uno de esos montículos de carne que se erguían para él, montículos del tamaño perfecto para agarrar entre sus manos, los apretó ligeramente para después capturar entre sus labios uno de los pequeños botones rosados que se erguían a él, al instante en que toco con su boca aquel lugar ella soltó un sonoro gemido que fue adorado por el platinado, continúo aventurándose en el cuerpo de su primeriza esposa dejando pequeñas marcas rojas hechas por su boca. Los gemidos de Kagome inundaban toda la habitación. Cada uno en respuesta a las mil sensaciones que el albino le producía.

Justo cuando él comenzó a invadir con sus dedos su zona más íntima le beso para callar el fuerte gemido de placer que la invadió en ese momento. Las caderas de ella comenzaron a menearse al mismo ritmo que los dedos del lord dentro de ella, ansiando más y por primera vez tocó el cielo, jadeante como pudo sacó fuerzas para girarlos y, así, ella quedar sobre él.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios contempló a su mujer que se mordía su labio haciéndola ver más sexy, haciendo movimientos circulares con sus caderas sus intimidades se rosaron haciendo que el macho soltara un gruñido, esto la animó a continuar con sus planes y con su lengua hizo un camino hasta llegar a su virilidad donde le miró de manera traviesa mientras con su lengua le tocaba la punta para después mostrarle que ella también podía hacer que él se sintiera como ella, y no tardó mucho cuando su semilla fue expulsada llenando su boca.

Acto seguido a gatas alcanzó los labios de él para después, con ayuda de una de sus manos, guiar el miembro a su entrada y comenzar a introducirlo de manera lenta. El Inu soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir tal contacto y como reflejó terminó de introducirse dentro de ella haciendo que ambos gimieran.

Era lo que ambos estaban esperando desde hace tiempo, la entrega de amor, y no cualquier amor, este es amor eterno, nunca desaparecerá.

Esa noche ninguno durmió experimentaron el amor en su más bajo escalón, parecían animales en celo, él se aseguró de que su semilla diera vida dentro del útero de ella, ansiaba tener más hijos, hijos que disfrutar de manera plena, darles lo que nunca pudo a los que ya tenía.

.

.

.

Un mes después ella se encontraba dándose una ducha y estaba demasiado pensativa.

"Tengo un retraso" –pensó alarmada.

De manera rápida se alistó para ir a ver a la curandera, quería asegurarse de ese presentimiento que tenía.

— Lady ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó la yōkai curandera al verla entrar.

— Necesito que me diga si estoy en cinta. –soltó de manera directa haciendo que la curandera sonriera y se acercara a tocar el vientre de su señora.

— Es oeste estará feliz de saber que usted traerá tres herederos más. –sonrió con ternura para después ser abrazada por sorpresa por parte de su señora.

Después de agradecer fue a buscar a todos y les dijo que a la hora de la cena daría un anuncio importante, todos en el palacio la veían más feliz de lo habitual, ese día había preparado un platillo nuevo para celebrar el acontecimiento.

Todos miraron extrañados a la mujer no tenían la menor idea de qué o quién la había hecho tan feliz, lo descubrirán a la hora de la cena.

A la mesa se encontraban todos esperando a que comenzaran a servir la cena, los tres inus miraban a la mujer llenos de incógnitas se veía muy distinta a cualquier otro día.

— Ya que estamos todos quisiera dar un anuncio muy importante. -comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Es lo que te tiene tan feliz, mami? - preguntó Shippo con extrema curiosidad.

— Sí. -afirmó.

— ¡Pues cuenta lo ya, Kagome! -espetó Inuyasha que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de todos.

— Cuéntanos amor. -ánimo Tōga.

Kagome tomó aire— El oeste tiene tres descendientes nuevos. - al terminar de hablar de toco su vientre que aún estaba plano.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Sesshomaru sonería e Inuyasha estaba con la mandíbula desfasada de la impresión.

Por otro lado Tōga había corrido a levantar en brazos a su mujer que ahora estaba en cinta y le daría no uno sino tres cachorros más.

Ese día todo habitante en el oeste se regocija al saber la gran noticia.

Los meses pasaban Kagome había sido enviada a estar en cama pues al traer tres cachorros en su vientre se agotaba demasiado rápido.

Ahora estaba en su último mes de gestación, al ser yōkais su tiempo era menor, Tōga se había vuelto loco con los cuidados hacia Kagome, tanto que ella había comenzado a cansarse de ello.

El sol terminaba de esconderse cuando un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación del Lord resonó en todo el palacio, Tōga corrió alarmado seguido de sus dos hijos, temían lo peor.

Al entrar se encontraron con Kagome respirando entre cortado y sujetándose el muy abultado vientre.

— ¡Ashe! –gritó el platinado.

Una yōkai de edad avanzada entró a la habitación y comenzó a atender a su señora.

— Me temo que tendrán que esperar fuera. –informó Ashe.

Tres hembras más entraron a la habitación a ayudar. Sería un parto largo.

Habían pasado más de tres horas cuando por primera vez se escuchó un llanto, seguido de otros dos y cuando creían que todo había terminado un llanto más se escuchó. Kami les había bendecido con cuatro cachorros. A los minutos todas las yōkais salieron e informaron que ya podían pasar y que ella estaba demasiado agotada.

Tōga fue el primero en entrar llevándose una gran sorpresa su mujer amamantaba a uno de sus pequeños recién nacidos y los otros tres yacían felices a su lado en la enorme cama.

Se aproximó a ella y le tocó la cabeza estaba feliz.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Demasiado agotada, ahora tenemos cuatro hijos. –le regaló una sonrisa.

— Sí y es el mejor regalo que me has hecho.

— ¿Cómo les llamaremos? –preguntó mientras miraba como el que estaba comiendo dejaba de lado su tarea y miraba a su papá llamándolo con sus bracitos.

— Yo escojo dos y tú escoges dos. –sugirió

Kagome sonrió y asintió de acuerdo.

— La pequeña que tengo en brazos se llamara Kagome como su madre.

— El pequeño que tengo en mis brazos se llamará Mitsuki. –agregó tomando en sus brazos a un pequeño con ojos dorados y una marca de luna con una estrella cruzada en su frente.

— Este otro pequeño será Takeshi. –sonrió mientras tomaba a su otro pequeño en brazos, era más parecido a su primer hijo.

— Y este otro pequeñín será Inu no Taisho porqué es idéntico a su papá.

La pareja estaba feliz tanto que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento entraron Inuyasha y Sesshomaru para felicitarles.

.

.

.

Tres años habían pasado desde el nacimiento de los nuevos Taisho y todos estaban felices, Sesshomaru era el encargado de enseñarles lo básico de la lucha mientras que con Inuyasha practicaban todo lo que aprendían.

Kagome había resultado la más feliz de todas ella había hecho que la familia que conoció rota y con sentimientos de rencor se reconstruyera cuando ella por error fue al pasado y ahora estaba completamente reconstruida y con más miembros en ella. Esperaba que esa felicidad dure para siempre.

 **Fin**


End file.
